Telepathy
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: His life is a lie. He's missing his other half that he never knew he had. She'll make him whole. She's a puzzle piece a perfect fit. It's this thing called Twin Telepathy.
1. The Beginning

**A/N this is my first Covenant story! Hope you like it. It takes place after the movie. It starts out a bit slow and sorta sad but gets really good: ) ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for some new characters…, but I wish Tyler was mine. **

**The story's in 3****rd**** person POV.**

_**Flashback**_

_Olivia Garwin jolted up quickly, sweat pouring down her pale face. She looked down and with shaky hands quickly pushed herself off of the hospital bed. She made to stand but warm hands pushed her back. _

_She looked up and there was her husband, holding her two twins. A chubby baby boy and sweet baby girl. She frowned as she caught the eye of her youngest twin- the girl, Rachel. It wasn't that she didn't love her, it was simply the fact that Olivia knew that chaos were to ensue if she kept the daughter here, with the rest of the Covenant. _

_It wasn't supposed to be possible, two siblings- and yet somehow it was._

_Her husband handed her both of her children and she stared, mesmerized by the miracles she had made. Reid and Rachel Garwin. But her eyes lingered longest on the miracle of miracles, Rachel. She wasn't supposed to be, even the doctors hadn't seen this, and yet here she lay, in all her glory._

_This beautiful creature was the reason as to why Olivia had woken up sweating like a pig. She had this feeling that if kept together for too long, the twins would be in grave danger. Together they could do things to an immeasurable amount, even if the girl never got powers. _

_She was a part of Reid and he was a part of her and that was all that mattered. If anyone ever found out about them then the whole Covenant would be put in grave danger. Forces outside of others would come looking for the strange happening that rarely ever happened aka- Rachel. _

_She knew that sooner or later she would have to give up happiness to keep many people safe, and she wasn't sure she was ready to just let go. They were, after all only born yesterday. A little more time with them couldn't hurt. _

"_It isn't safe anymore and you know that! Every time one of the Covenant mothers comes here I have to hide Rachel! It doesn't feel right. Even Evelyn doesn't know. The time has come," Olivia stated in a fierce tone. She knew this day would come but she hadn't pictured it to be so soon. The day she would have to ship her daughter off with her husband, far away. _

_It was the only way. That way the Covenant wouldn't know of this secret. The Garwin family had decided that despite all that had been happening they would pretend as if Reid and Rachel's father died at a young age from Using too much, and while escaping from the city he would take Rachel and they would run from the life they knew. _

_It hurt Olivia that she had to push her husband and child away like that, but it was the only way. It hurt even more as she realized that it would tear the children apart even though they could barely speak. It was one of those weird twin things; they always understood each other even with simple gestures. _

_Olivia glanced down at her hands in her lap and let a stray tear escape. She glanced back up and her husband came over to hold her tight. _

"_It's okay, they'll thank you for this one day," He whispered, trying to make her feel better, but his attempt was wasted. They both glanced up after hearing a sound. Olivia locked eyes with her son and he uttered his first word ever. _

"_Rachel!" He yipped around and began playing some game with her. This just led Mrs. Garwin on another crying venture. _

_These two had become so close. She didn't want to take that away. Her husband noticed her tense and held quickly to her letting her sob into his shoulder. _

_This was hard for him too. Mr. Garwin was the first person they saw when they came into the world and the twins would always hold a special place in his heart. He would miss Reid so much. There would be all of those manly things that they would never get to talk about any more because his son would know him as dead. His face visibly paled at the thought._

_But what they would both miss the most was the fact that the two would never be together again just playing, while Reid would playfully throw some of his toys at Rachel's head and she would kick and scream at him. In the end he always ended up saying sorry and hugging his little sister. She was little, but only by 3 minutes. _

_They savored the rest of their moments together as a family and when nightfall came Olivia got up and handed a packed bag and one of the car's keys to Mr. Garwin. They both looked up; he kissed her and said 'I love you' before reaching for the doorknob._

_Both siblings were too young to understand what was happening and therefore Rachel thought Daddy was taking her out for a ride and would bring her back soon enough. But the ride was going to be far too long and bumpy. _

_The twins stared at each other and Reid poked out his chubby arm touching his sister for the last time. A small smile graced Rachel's soft pink lips and she came to say one of her first phrases. _

"_I wuv you Reid," The little girl then tugged at her brothers bleach blonde hair that mirrored hers._

_And with that they sped off, in the darkness. And no one would even know that Rachel existed. Only the family and Reid if he ever remembered that far off. She was supposed to be a mere memory in everyone's mind. Something that's not even possible. _

_**AGE 15 for both twins (still FLASHBACK, just fast forward about 14 years)**_

_Things were going surprisingly well for Rachel and her father. They lived together in peace and rarely ever fought. She also never brought up the subject of her mother or any family she had ever had in the past. _

_She had asked once, when she was around 9, and she saw her father's eyes glaze over slightly with tears. She figured they might have died and didn't care to know for it would make her depressed, but she vowed to herself that one day she would find out more. She wasn't going to live her life without knowing who she was. _

_And when her father slowly began to age even faster Rachel knew it was something out of the norm. She didn't think he was a freak, after all he had brought her up, but curiosity got the best of her. Especially on that fateful day of May 5__th_

_It was a normal day, or so Rachel thought. She had packed her things for school and was ready to leave when she walked downstairs. Now usually Mr. Garwin would be awake by now, either working or watching TV. He was always a restless sleeper. _

_Her father was very rich in fact. He was probably the wealthiest man in the city of Boston. Even though the city was packed her father was very well known. He worked as an owner of a huge company and was always up for most of the night._

_But he wasn't like those dads who forgot about their daughters. No, the 2 Garwins- or Josephs-seeing as that was her last name were very loving._

_She had taken to his first name as her last name because she didn't feel it right to take any other name. In fact, Rachel didn't know the name Garwin existed. No one referred to her father as Mr. Garwin – ever. He was always Mr. Joseph. And that was the only way the world knew him. Despite not knowing her real last name she was still very close to her father. They had dinner together everyday and Mr. Garwin would bid her goodbye before school. _

_But today was different. Her father wasn't seen anywhere downstairs. So she figured he either left somewhere or was sleeping in. She was already running late for school and would miss her bus so she quickly scrambled some words on a note and put it on the kitchen counter. _

_Neither of them knew today would be different. _

_As Rachel entered her first class she was asked to report to the principal's office. _

_Everyone at school knew her too because of her father, so there was no need for introduction. She walked right in and waited, dwindling her thumbs nervously. _

_She had never been called to the principal before so this was a new experience._

_The principal began talking and she only caught part of it because of her nerves. _

"_Hello Ms. Joseph. It's very nice to see you, but I could only hope this meeting was under a different circumstance," He trailed off and Rachel's stomach clenched tightly while she played with the hem on her school uniform. Of course she attended a private school with the family's growing amounts of money. _

_The principal looked up sadly and continued. _

"_Well we got a call and we're sorry to inform you that your father has died," The principal didn't even get to the word 'father' before Rachel was up and rushing out of the office. She knew what happened. He had died. And so her conclusions were correct with his sudden aging. Now she was sure that she would go looking for her real family and their real history. But that would be visibly difficult considering she knew nothing about her actual father. She didn't even know his last name. _

_After Olivia had him leave with their daughter he had erased that name from any possible existence in their world. _

_Her dad had made it almost impossible for her to go digging for more. _

_Rachel rushed out into the hallway and scurried throwing her things here and there. She didn't give a damn about anything anymore. The only person that made her happy in this world besides her few friends had vanished off of the face of the Earth. _

_She slammed a fist into the wall and a loud thump sound echoed in the school. _

_Rachel was a disheveled mess. Her hair was sloppy and her eyes were red and swollen looking. _

_She ran into the bathroom hoping to avoid confrontation with anyone. But someone had passed and heard sobbing. Her best friend Tricia came running in and held her friend as she explained what happened between sobs. Tricia comforted her stroking her hair and telling her it would be okay, but she knew better. _

_She was lifted off the floor and dragged outside where most of the staff was looking down at her with pity and sympathy in their eyes. She was told more of the circumstance and learned that her father's body had been burned for the damage was too bad. They didn't tell her how it happened though and Rachel didn't want to know. _

_The next few days were hell for her as she packed her things and moved out into her friend's house. She turned letting one more sob loose knowing this would be the last of this place for a while, if not ever. This vaguely reminded her of something else but she wasn't about to dwell on anything else for long. _

_She sauntered out sadly with some keys in her hand. _

_Over the course of a few more days she went to court to settle the agreement of her dad's will. She got it all. And she had no clue what to do with it. It still remained in the bank so she was free to charge all of the credit cards she'd received earlier._

_And as 2 weeks came to pass Rachel had enough. The whole city was drowned in gossip of how the big shot company owner had just suddenly passed away. Every corner she turned someone was talking of it. _

_So she did what she had to do. She grabbed the keys she'd taken a few days back and walked to her house with all of the necessities she'd ever need. Namely 2 or 3 bags of clothes, money, and the car. _

_Her dad drove a sleek black Mercedes and he promised to give it to her in the future so she decided now wouldn't be a bad time. She did have her permit and drove much better then average people her age. _

_She popped open the trunk, threw in her things, and was on her way too God knows where. Running away from her problems and escaping possible danger, just like her parents decided to do._

_**AGE 16 (still flashback) **_

_Rachel traveled around Massachusetts for most of the first year, but people were on the run for here. She was a runaway child and was looking to be found. And that she was, by a type of foster child program. _

_She mourned for a while but a week later she was already taken in by a family in Boston. The Wenhams. They treated her very nicely and she felt at home. They even allowed her to keep the last name Joseph. _

_She spent a year of her life with them and became close to her 'sister' Sarah Wenham. But when they became 17 Sarah was transferred to a private school- Spencer's. She went on a scholarship, but Rachel didn't have to think about that, she already had enough money to buy the school. _

_So half way through Sarah's first year the family decided to enroll Rachel there with her large amounts of money. _

_And so this is where our real story begins. _

_**END FLASKBACK(s)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PRESENT DAY**

A stunning gorgeous blonde sat waiting in her black Mercedes for her sister to call.

Rachel Joseph had really grown over the course of a few months. It was like she hit puberty late, but when she did- WOW, she was gorgeous. All girls at her old school envied her, but she could have cared less about looks. It was natural for her.

She was more like Sarah- into her studies and bound to get into a top university. Her nose was usually hidden behind a good book or her MP3 headphones were blasting in her ears. She wasn't one to socialize like crazy. Although she did make rude or snide remarks when she was in the mood.

She sat waiting for another 5 minutes before cursing.

"Dammit Sarah, why do you always do this!" The girl muttered to herself. She snatched open the cell phone and hit number 2 on speed dial. Sarah always did this, especially with Rachel. She was slightly forgetful after she had gotten a 'boyfriend.'

The phone rang and on the third ring someone answered. "Hello?!" They were yelling and loud music was blaring into the device. Rachel flinched and figured this was her boyfriend.

"Hi, is Sarah there? Tell her this is Rachel!" The girl yelled trying to keep her anger in check.

She heard shuffling in the background and a loud yelp and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Back at Nicky's Sarah heard someone yelling into her phone while Caleb was questioning them, and then with a sudden epiphany Sarah yelled, loud enough for half of Nicky's to stop and stare at here.

"SHIT! Oh god. Caleb give me the phone!" He looked skeptical at first, thinking his girlfriend might be in danger but handed it over.

Half of Nicky's still sat staring at her. Sarah wasn't one to say bad words.

Reid, Tyler, and Pogue stood in shock as they heard a girl's voice cursing at Sarah in the background.

"HEY! What's up?" Sarah nervously trailed off, but was cut off with a shriek.

"What's up? Hmm….let me see…oh YEAH! My sister just abandoned me in some freaky city!" Rachel was going to slap the girl when she saw her. She was the only one that set her off like this when she was mad.

Sarah thought 'MY GOD' while Rachel continued yelling. She flinched and told Rachel the directions to Nicky's and said sorry a billion times before telling Rachel to meet them at Nicky's.

After she hung up Sarah groaned and slammed her head against the dirt table. 5 pairs of eyes stared at her as their mouths hung open.

"Um, care to explain Sarah?" Her boyfriend glared at her with narrowed eyes.

Reid and Tyler held in laughter and she cursed again.

"My little sister…sorta, well she's coming here right now. And I forgot to come get her to show her around in town. Ugh, she'll kill me if that Mercedes gets wrecked from driving everywhere!" Everyone stared suggestively at the blonde and she sighed. Most of their eyes were wide in shock.

"I bet your sister is HOT!" Reid exclaimed and Sarah pounded him on the head.

"Don't even think abut it Reid! She's way out of your league," and with that the group burst out laughing.

But what none of the group members knew was that she was mostly exactly like him. A part of his life that would change. His other half was coming, and with that he'd be complete.

**A/N How is it?!?! I need feedback people! I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if the flashbacks or anything else confused you! PM me if you have ANY questions! It gets better I promise: ) **

**oh and sorry for the OOC for Sarah, but for the most part she doesn't really yell or curse at ANYONE except Rachel. They have this lovely "sisterly" bond thing going for them.**

**Remember to R&R! Make me smile! **


	2. Tyler?

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are interested in it! This chapter picks up and you see a lot more of the Sons. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Rachel slammed her foot aggressively onto the breaks and reversed. She had had enough messing around today. Today was one of the crappiest days of her life.

When she saw Sarah she was sure someone would end up getting throttled.

She figured this town wasn't going to be that bad, but today had proved her otherwise, unless Nicky's or whatever that place was called, got any better.

It wasn't really her choice to move here. Her foster parents wanted this and she complied with most of their wishes, but they obviously wanted the best for her.

She was perfectly content at home in Boston with her school and friends. The only thing that bugged her was the promise she kept herself when she was younger. She had never set out to fulfill her dad's mysteries. And it killed her on the inside. She didn't know who did it or how the death had occurred. She wanted answers but they seemed to be evading her.

There was only one good thing about being in Ipswich, the fact that Sarah was there.

The two were closer then two pods in a pea. She loved annoying the beejeezies out of Sarah and they both got along very well.

She sighed…this moving thing was harder then it seemed. She was getting top notch education though, but right now she could give a damn about learning. Today and tonight she wanted to party and let all of her stress pour out.

Rachel wasn't one of those sluts who played with boys, but she liked to have her fun. She would flirt and seduce them without the slightest efforts. I mean who wouldn't fall for her? She was breathtaking, not someone you meet everyday. She had the perfect body, shiny and straight blonde hair, and big blue innocent orbs. Compared to other girls she would glow, so boys were always attracted to her.

When she had a tough going she always had boys to take it out on.

A lot of girls considered a slut though. She just preferred to think of it as jealousy. But if there was one thing that Rachel wasn't, it would be a slut.

She dressed decent too- a little preppy, but that's what you get when you have about half of a bank to yourself. And her car- well no one could actually blame her for that- it was her dad's.

Rachel rolled down the window and turned on the radio, playing with the tuner and finally landing on a rock station. She pumped it loud and the car rumbled softly.

This was how she liked it.

Her hair blew all over her face and her sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose as she bobbed her head up and down to the music. If a bystander were to see her they would think she was a model with a fan blowing in her face.

She glanced down at the cell phone that was lying in the passenger seat and grunted.

How could Sarah blow her off like that? She never did that, it was the total opposite of the Sarah she knew a few months back.

Rachel shook her head and cleared all thought, trying to relax. She gripped the steering wheel harder and flew past trees and bushes, going at 100 mph.

She wasn't like any normal girls. She wouldn't shriek if something to the extreme happened.

Like most girls would flip if they saw a snake- whereas Rachel would probably try playing a flute to see if it would dance.

She was one heck of a girl with a unique personality.

She was drumming her fingers to the beat of a three days grace song and began singing along. It fit perfectly with her mood right now.

"I hate everything about YOU!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs and hoped that something would crack. When she was mad she liked punching things or yell or hurt something, but rarely did she cry. There were few occasions- like when her father died.

She wasn't those bad-ass girls though. She rarely drank in fear that her liver would decompose, but when she did- even a little bit-things got out of hand. And she had never slept with anyone in her life; she'd never been in a serious relationship.

She continued singing and a car whizzed past her. The window opened and a boy with curly brown hair popped his head out.

"Hey! How about you follow me!?" The boy yelled over the sound of the whipping wind. He thought she was hot and was thinking of doing a few things.

Typical boy, Rachel thought. He was an ass.

She rolled her eyes and was tempted to flip him off, but that wasn't like her so she resisted. She just shut out whatever he was yelling and turned the volume up so loud her head was buzzing.

She continued whirling down the roads and set back to her destination.

**Meanwhile at Nicky's**

The group sat pondering in their own thoughts while Sarah sat dwindling her thumbs, a trait she picked up from Rachel.

Would her sister be mad? She NEVER blew her sister off like that. Now Rachel would think Sarah had become a butthead like most girls at Spencers had.

Sarah muttered under her breath while the rest of the group started small talk again.

"I bet Reid will hit on your cousin," Kate tried to get her to say something.

"If he does I'll decapitate the boy. She's MY sister, he can hit on anyone, but her," Sarah started, losing it.

"Yeah, well you know Reid, he doesn't care he just wants to get in their pants…" Kate quirked an eyebrow.

"Funny, I bet you even if he tries he won't be able too. She'll probably kick his ass," Sarah laughed at this as she recalled a memory of her sister kicking a guy 'where it hurts' and him cursing at her. In fact so many boys tried hitting on Rachel she'd gone from pouring drinks down their shirts to leaving them speechless. It was quite a funny situation to watch.

Kate gasped as Sarah said the word ass and Sarah laughed again.

"Yeah Kate, I said kick his ASS because she'll do it. You don't know Rachel like I do. She takes things to the extreme…" The blonde left Kate to ponder on the things possible that you could do to a guy as to insult him and she giggled.

Sarah smirked knowingly, "Told ya…just wait. And she's not bad. Rachel's pretty cool, but she'll probably be in a bitchy mood right now, so I suggest not trying to be like fake friendly," At this news the entire table turned to stare at her.

"Okay guys, just don't piss her off. She might murder you guys, if not, me…" Caleb laughed and tried to imagine Sarah fighting with her sister.

"Come on, she can't be that bad," He tried.

"Oh- just you wait. She's actually an angel sometimes and then other times I swear Satan himself sent her to me. It might be this bipolar thing she has," Sarah joked, but the rest of the table stared, eyes as wide as saucers.

"I was joking guys! She won't go around killing things in her sleep, jeez," Sarah stated.

Nobody was really that worried, it was just Sarah. She had a feeling Rachel would be pissed off today and whenever she was like that she took drastic measures. Oh lord.

Reid rolled his eyes at Sarah and her worries.

"She can't be that bad. Come on, no one's worse then me," But oh- if only he knew. She was EXACTLY like him when she felt the need to be.

"It's useless trying to persuade you. Just wait and see. Plus did I forget to mention she's drop dead gorgeous?" Sarah smirked. Reid would definitely get his butt kicked today and by a girl at that.

"Well then, she'll just need a proper introduction…" Reid trailed off thinking of all the things he could use as his pick up line. He'd done this a billion times with pretty girls and every time they'd fallen for him.

"Reid just give it a rest, you're starting to piss my girlfriend off," Caleb stared defensively at Sarah and she just sighed.

"Actually I don't think Sarah can ever be pissed off, she's too much of an angel Caleb," Pogue laughed at the idea of Sarah throwing things and yelling.

Kate punched his arm, "Trust me Pogue- you have NO idea. Try rooming with her," Kate grinned remembering the time she'd walked in and found Sarah yelling at her Calculus homework while stabbing a pencil at her homework and trying to rip up her book. Her face was all blotchy and red at the end of her tirade and she looked ready to throw something out the window.

Sarah frowned, "Hey! I'm not that feisty Kate, that's you. And you guys can stop telling Reid to shut up because I know for a fact that Rachel would never EVER pick you," Sarah's smile widened tenfold.

"Oh really? Prey tell, Sarah, what sort of boys does Rachel like," Reid was going to get her.

Sarah flipped through her memories and remembered all of those boys that Rachel had had crushes on. And something caught her eye in each one. They were all like one boy in the Covenant.

"Trust me I know her type and if I must say so she would only like one of you in _that_ way," Sarah continued smiling, knowing she was setting the boys off with this.

"Just tell us already Sarah!" Kate exclaimed. She too was dying to know-she liked to hook people up, a lot.

Sarah's gaze fell upon the brunette that was sipping his coke quietly, looking through the straw as if trying to analyze his drink. Then he blew in it softly and started producing bubbles. He was so cute. Sarah giggled and pointed to him.

"Tyler…" She choked out in between giggles. All people sitting at the table sat up and their bewildered faces stared down at Tyler while his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hi…?" Tyler awkwardly shifted in his seat, seeing all those people stare at him made him uncomfortable.

He was completely aloof. He wasn't even paying attention to half of the conversation that they were having, his bubbles were far more interesting then the next one of Reid's to be 'sluts.' He was tired of Reid and lost track of all of those girls after number fifty something.

Sarah had been watching him this whole time and laughed again upon seeing him.

"I'm serious guys, Rachel would LOVE Tyler. Their personalities match. And he's cute," As Sarah said this last part Tyler's cheeks went full of blood once again and Caleb growled at Tyler.

"Aw- come on Caleb! I mean he's so cute! Isn't he Kate?" Sarah turned to her friend and they both nodded while the younger boy slumped as far down in his seat as he could, trying to disappear.

Reid chuckled seeing his best friend's obvious discomfort. He slapped a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Lighten up man, it was a compliment," Reid would have personally taken it as a huge compliment, seeing as they NEVER gave him any.

"Yeah, well it gets annoying," Tyler looked at Sarah and Kate and they just laughed.

"Of course it's annoying Ty. It's only fun if you have a girlfriend to tell you how adorable you are!" They all seriously had to hook him up.

"Please- don't do anything guys! DON'T! I know what you guys are thinking, but if you do that to me- I might become another Reid! We don't want _that_ to happen now, right?" Tyler didn't want any of them to take this seriously. Whenever he got his hopes up Reid would crush them with getting it on with the girl he liked.

"Yeah if we had another Reid, I'd murder you. Can you guys imagine it? Tyler sleeping around and seducing girls…" Caleb trailed off and the table laughed, imagining the comical scene while Reid glared malevolently at Caleb.

"Actually I don't think I can, it's to shocking a sight. I don't think I've ever even seen him talk to a girl besides you two," Pogue pointed out while gesturing to Kate and Sarah.

At this comment Tyler kicked him-hard-under the table and he chuckled.

"No need to get feisty now Baby Boy, it's just the truth," He started again but this time Caleb shut him up with a mean look.

"Well, just you wait Sarah, Rachel will be all over me when she sees my Garwin charm." Reid stated changing the subject.

"Say what you want Reid, but I would know for a fact. And if my theory proves correct, she'll be all over Tyler," Sarah almost laughed again, seeing Tyler's horrorstruck expression.

"What makes you think Baby Boy is so special?" Reid asked, trying to understand why any girl wouldn't fall for him. He was so full of himself.

The whole table scoffed at this and Tyler frowned.

"Please Reid- Tyler is so much better then you. I can see what she would see in him," Kate's eyes brushed over Tyler and he blushed again.

"Can you guys PLEASE stop?" Tyler glared at the two girls who just kept going on about how cute he was.

After he had had enough he stood up, "I've had enough of this guys, so I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air," Tyler dropped his coke to the table and was headed for the door in a matter of minutes, brushing a hand through his hair.

He sighed, girls were so complicated. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? I mean, some teasing was okay, but all of they guys were always gushing about Baby Boy getting himself a girl. It started to piss him off after about 3 or 4 years of it.

But everyone knew for a fact that Tyler was cute- hot even. They didn't joke about his appearances, just the fact that he needed a girlfriend. And at the rate Reid was going, stealing all the girls Tyler took interest in, Tyler was sure he wouldn't get one any time soon.

Tyler stepped outside his foot grazing over the road.

It was still slightly light outside. Mostly all the cars were filing in at this time, for teens were here to party.

Tyler continued to the only love in his life at the moment, his Hummer. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

This time of night was so peaceful. A lot of people never took the time to appreciate God's gifts, but Tyler was one of the people who did, though he would never admit that to the guys.

He continued to just enjoy the wind and peaceful sounds when he heard a sound that wasn't so pleasant. His eyes flashed open and he turned to the corner of Nicky's, where there was a dark alley and was instantly pissed.

The player of all players had a girl pushed up against a wall, and it looked as though she were about to knee him, but he gripped her harder while she cursed out spitting in his face. The boy dropped the blonde girl and Tyler took a step forward. He was pissed- Aaron Abbott seemed to take much enjoyment in annoying girls.

"Aaron why don't you go find your little 'girlfriend' Kira and get it on with her? It's pretty obvious this girl doesn't want you," Tyler glared at the boy and pushed him towards the opposite direction of Nicky's.

Tyler didn't get mad that easily, but when it came to Aaron and messing with girls, he always took action if the other boys weren't there. Girls didn't deserve to get treated so badly. Aaron was even worse then Reid. He forced himself on girls, while Reid at least gave them a decision.

Aaron sauntered off glaring daggers at Tyler's head, and headed in the other direction, back towards Nicky's.

As Tyler was about to walk away, the girl came up to him and he gasped.

She was so beautiful. She smiled and came into full view, in the light, so Tyler could take her in from head to toe.

He was left breathless-literally-and was already blushing as the girl stuck her hand out.

She was different-he could feel it. Yet, he didn't know how different she was. And this was just the beginning. Tyler Simms was already pulled under.

**A/N I'm sorry I ended it there. I didn't plan too, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Isn't Tyler adorable? I dunno- I could just imagine him blowing in his straw- it's so CUTE: ) lol. **

**Remember to R&R!**


	3. The Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews! The more I get the more I feel like writing! **

**WOW- guess I updated sooner then I thought…15 freakin pages baby...WOO HOO! ya...**

**Just a note… Rachel doesn't know Sarah's boyfriend's name- she just knows she has one. So dearly beloved Caleb is known as 'THE boyfriend' to Rachel. and as to whether Rachel has powers...you'll find out soon enough**

**Enjoy… **

**CHAPTER 3**

Tyler stood mesmerized by the blonde beauty standing opposite him. His cheeks were tinted a dark shade of pink and his eyes were slightly wide.

The girl was the prettiest creature Tyler had EVER seen. She had pretty flowing blonde hair and deep innocent blue eyes that you could easily get lost in. She looked so pretty even considering her previous predicament with Aaron.

Her outfit was decent too- not like most of the other girls at Spencers, especially when they came to Nicky's. All of the girls would usually wear short skirts and dresses, or something else that was sort of revealing.

But- no, this girl was covered up. She had on a pair of pink Bermuda shorts, a white tank top with a collared pink shirt on top of it, and matching tennis shoes-Converse shoes.

It was obvious she didn't have to give much effort into looking so great.

So naturally Tyler was ogling her. And Tyler ogling was a RARE occasion.

Mostly he just said the girl was pretty and tried to some extent to impress her, but she was totally something new. He would probably die for this girl and he didn't even know her name. He was losing it. But what he didn't know was the girl was thinking similar things.

Rachel felt like such a dork. She never held her hand out- it was so…formal and weird. But it was impulse for her so she couldn't put her hand down.

What had brought this on? Rachel was never like this. Usually it was the boys that would chase after her- but she was already falling for this cute brunette.

In reality, with any other boy, she would have probably said something like "Thanks but I could have handled it, I'm a BIG girl" and then have walked off as it was nothing that they helped her, but this felt different.

_NO- I'm supposed to be having the crappiest day of my life_, Rachel thought. If she fell into a relationship now then her task at hand would be sidetracked. And she WAS going to find out more about her dad and the rest of her family.

But she could be nice to this boy first.

She smiled and waited patiently- something Rachel doesn't do- for the boy to shake her hand.

Tyler grabbed it firmly yet softly and shook it. His hand was so warm and Rachel could feel her heart speed up slightly.

"Are you okay?" Tyler's eyes raked over her body to check for bruises or cuts and found none. Rachel was touched, he didn't even know her and was concerned for her well being. Tyler blushed deeper after realizing that looking over her was like checking her out.

They dropped hands and Rachel responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Who was that kid any way…?" Rachel trailed off unknowingly.

"That," Tyler nodded in the direction of the still retreating boy, "is Aaron Abbott. Most girls tend to stay away from him, unless you're Kira- his so called 'girlfriend'. He's the biggest asshole on campus." Tyler was actually being quite blunt- a new trait for him.

"I figured. If you hadn't come I swear I would've chopped off one of his body parts!" Rachel exclaimed. She really would have done it. No boy gets 'fresh' with her and gets away with it without some damage.

"You wouldn't have been the first one- trust me," Tyler laughed nervously recalling a few memories of Aaron getting rejected.

"Yeah- next time I see him I'll be sure to knee him before he gets away…" Rachel smirked evilly and Tyler noticed something eerie.

He'd seen that smirk somewhere. It was familiar it was…Reid.

NO- this girl couldn't be related to Reid. She looked an awful lot like him now that Tyler looked at her, but that was impossible. He was probably just seeing things. He needed other friends besides Reid and the boys or he would start hallucinating everywhere.

He shook off all thoughts and faced her while she stood trying to analyze his cute face.

He realized how rude he was being and started again.

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms. It's nice to meet you. You new here?" He interrogated and then mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. Of course she was new.

"Yeah-I'm new, from Boston…I came here because of this stupid sister of mine…sort of," Rachel frowned remembering she was mad at her sister.

"I'm Rachel Joseph," She piped in again trying not to sound rude.

"You have a sister here?" The Son of Ipswich retorted back. She couldn't she? There was absolutely no resemblance. And then he got this queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sarah had a sister who was coming here- and she was supposed to be drop dead gorgeous. Oh god.

"Yeah- her name's Sarah…" Rachel replied, also feeling quite uneasy after seeing the look on his face.

"Wow, oh so you're the sister she was talking about…" Tyler started. Usually he wasn't one to be so social, but he wanted to get to know this girl, plus it would be a dumb decision to not talk to her and walk away- she was too pretty and smart looking. And it wasn't like Rachel was complaining.

Tyler dropped the obvious question as to the total physical difference between the two sisters.

"You know her?" The blonde asked while a sinking feeling settled in her stomach.

"Ya…" Tyler vaguely answered not knowing his relationship with Sarah. They weren't really close so friends didn't cut it.

Rachel began to become really nervous and her palms were sweating. He knew Sarah. He KNEW her. And if he knew her what are the chances that he's her boyfriend?!

Rachel began panicking knowing that she couldn't hit on her sister's boyfriend. She wasn't supposed to hit on any boy, period.

And she was already beginning to like him more then necessary. If he was Sarah's boyfriend then she wouldn't be able to stay with Sarah too long or she might do something stupid.

But she had to know. If he was the said 'boyfriend' she could just walk away and forget about him-Pssh, like that would happen, but Rachel hoped.

So with a knotted throat and clenched heart she asked, "Boyfriend?" She almost stuttered, but was able to keep her voice from cracking.

What was happening? NO boy- in history- ever had this effect on Rachel. She was one of those one night stand people, although she never slept with them, she had her fun and never got nervous. She was one of the smoothest people ever. A bit too self confident but not bloated.

Something told her this boy was different and Tyler was getting the same vibe. But when he heard Rachel's question he let it go and chuckled lightly at the absurd accusation.

If he was Sarah's boyfriend he'd probably kill himself. It wasn't that she wasn't nice- but she got annoying. He praised Caleb for being able to put up with so much hype in one person. Tyler was even scared of her sometimes.

"More like an acquaintance…" He let out between soft chuckles while Rachel glared at him.

"What?" He threw back totally caught off guard with that look. It was a funny concept.

"I thought you were her boyfriend! You scared me! It's not that I'm scared of you, but I don't think I'll exactly get along with her boyfriend…I…" She trailed off and Tyler tried composing himself. She was scared of Caleb. This would prove interesting.

"You…" Tyler urged her on. He wanted to hear the rest of this; it was quite comical.

"I don't know. He's just…I just get this bad vibe when I hear about him from Sarah. He's changed my sister and I don't think it's for the better. Sarah never forgets about me. This boy is going to change everything between us." Rachel was blurting things out to some random stranger and didn't feel weird about it. It was like this boy was sent to hear her talk and help her. _And yes_, she thought, _that is so corny_.

But she just felt drawn to him, unlike any male ever before besides her father. Something about him told her she could trust him and she felt like pouring her emotions out. Especially since things had been weird lately…weird as in unexplainable things…out of the norm.

Tyler watched in awe as she let her thoughts pour out and he gladly listened and helped her. She was so unlike any other girl. Usually all girls just ogled him and never actually came to say anything, but this girl was blabbing away. Tyler liked it.

"I know Sarah, sorta, and she's been the same since she moved here. She feels absolutely horrid for forgetting about you and has been sitting there quiet for most of the time. Don't worry though-she's still the rolling ball of hyper." Tyler frowned. She was hyper- too hyper. He was actually quite surprised she was never bouncing off of the walls-literally.

"Yeah- Sarah was really going up the wall about forgetting you were here and she thinks you'll kill her, but you look too nice to me…" Tyler blushed and looked down at his feet. Rachel relaxed and smirked evilly again thinking of the things she would do to Sarah when she saw her. Oh this was going to be good…talk about drastic.

"Thanks, you're really sweet too. And really, thanks for helping me with the Aaron issue," She bit her lip and gazed forward over his head.

Tyler, regaining his posture from the compliment, decided to joke with her.

"Now, what's this previous dilemma with Sarah's boyfriend?" He mocked being shocked. Caleb was scary when he had to be, but she didn't even know him so who was she to judge?

"Right, hey can we talk later because I have to go get something from my car…I'll see you later?" She wasn't going to confront him with _this_ stuff right now. When she actually knew the boy she would tell him although she had just told him a lot.

The offer was really tempting but she knew she couldn't- she was already embarrassing herself too much.

Tyler smiled, he could tell she was slightly flushed and flustered. He smiled and was already awaiting their next meeting. He was pulled in WAY too deep. This was bad.

"Definitely…" He waved as she walked backwards, still facing him and smiling. She giggled and gave an awkward wave.

Tyler sighed watching her small hips rock slightly as she walked. And then he felt someone slap his back while he went tumbling not expecting the sudden contact.

"Man- everyone thinks you died. You okay here?" Reid smirked and for a faint moment Tyler saw Rachel's face flash upon Reid's own. That was what you call freaky…

"Ugh- you have to stop showing up everywhere, jeez Reid…" He muttered under his breath trying to reassure himself that he was seeing things and needed to get some rest. It wasn't meant to be heard but Reid caught a gist of what he was saying. Something about him being everywhere?

"What?" Reid asked giving Baby Boy a quizzical look.

"Never mind…come on let's just go inside so Sarah and Kate can tease me some more…JOY!" Tyler sarcastically remarked while him and Reid stood side by side trailing into Nicky's.

"Baby Boy you need to relax a little. You know you love it!" Reid smirked and Tyler's mind once again reeled to Rachel's evil grin. Why did he keep seeing things?

Tyler turned around and saw Rachel sagging her shoulders trying to get away unnoticed. How cute. He smiled lightly and continued striding into the bar, his view of the attractive blonde disappearing. His smile vanished and he followed Reid back to the big group.

Rachel retreated to her car and started talking to herself. She had lost it- talking to strangers and saying the dumbest things was not the brightest thing to do.

Rachel banged her head upon the hood of her car repeatedly and yelled at herself.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!? Yeah Rachel- just go tell him your life story, you couldn't have been more dorky!" She continued injuring her head and then stopped when she felt a bit woozy.

She glared at nothing in particular and slid her hand into the car, reaching and grabbing her jacket. Her sunglasses were still perched upon her head but she didn't mind keeping them on so she slammed the car door and started towards Nicky's.

Sarah was in for some FUN.

Rachel skipped daintily towards the hangout as her mind brewed with evil ideas.

This one wouldn't be her best yet, but it would do for now.

She found the door which was a little rickety and slowly slid in making sure that no one saw her yet. Although most kids were too loud or caught up in their own doings, Rachel knew that Sarah would be on the look out for her.

But Rachel didn't dare look for Sarah yet. She would see her and things would go all wrong.

Sticking to the plan, Rachel slyly made her way over to a counter in which stools were placed and many people were eating staring at her unblinkingly. Who wouldn't stare though? She was new and pretty, fresh meat for the guys.

And as Rachel saw them about to advance towards her and more boys trying to catch her eye, she quickly kneeled down a little and wedged in between the little space in the corner that connected the bar and the employee area, or behind the counter.

She wasn't supposed to be there, but she figured she wouldn't be in too much trouble.

But as soon as she pushed her back against the wall trying to breathe regularly and going over the plan in her head, a big bulky man was staring down at her looking like he was about to blow.

"What are you doing back here?" It was meant to come out harsh, but Nicky saw Rachel's soft tender face and couldn't help but be a bit nicer. It was like her all famous puppy pout that had melted him. She was good.

"Uh- I'm sorry. I was just…" Rachel tried to come up with an alibi on her feet, and the one that came out was pretty pathetic, but it worked.

"I just got lost, I'm new here, sorry," She stated standing up and brushing her Bermuda shorts.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Nicky's sympathetic eyes gazed upon her.

She did this to a lot of guys. They were always in some sort of trance with her. It was like magic.

But to convince this guy-Nicky- she decided to be nice and suck up a little so she ordered a drink. And drinking is not in Rachel's favor- ever. Even the slightest of sips did wonders to her.

She recalled one time at a wedding she had a few sips of wine and was hanging over the sink for God knows how long. She had the most sensitive of stomachs, and anything alcoholic was like her allergy. Her hangovers were ten times worse then average people and Rachel drunk was a sight to see. Even Sarah had only managed to catch a rare couple of times when she was tipsy. But when she was, it was like hell had frozen over.

But still this man needed some persuasion to let her off the hook completely. She didn't like being on peoples bad list. So she thought. _What the heck, why not, it's not like you get drunk everyday. Lighten up today._

So Rachel stood waiting, still crouching slightly behind the counter and smiling slightly as Nicky handed her a small shot of beer and she handed him some money.

One shot. But she could do it.

She shoved it down trying to keep a straight face and brought the glass up a few seconds later; slamming it into the counter while she caught her breath.

She looked down and tried to collect herself while she smiled up as a 'thanks' to Nicky.

He kindly grinned back and she set off towards somewhere, wherever that was because Rachel couldn't even walk correctly. She ended up on an empty table somewhere, barely 5 feet from her previous location.

The beer was getting to her.

She could still remember the sloshing of the liquid in her throat and the revolting smell.

Slowly it was coming to overtake her and in a matter of minutes she wouldn't be the same person. Maybe today it would go easy on her, who knew?

She waited for a couple of more minutes and tried sitting down, now realizing that it might be a while before she was back to normal.

Rachel missed her chair due to her blurred vision and her butt fell to the floor with a loud thunk.

She huffed and remained sitting until about 5 minutes later when she was well enough to come to her senses.

Getting drunk can do a lot of things to you, and this was probably one of them.

She didn't mean to embarrass Sarah like this but hey, it would work.

And so this is how her plan went.

Rachel stood trying to find the blonde in the crowd while she sauntered over to one of the middle tables in Nicky's as people caught her when she went swaying back and forth.

She reached an abandoned table soon enough and a few people were surrounding it. She waved them off weaving, or shoving her way through the throng of teens.

Slowly and unsteadily Rachel climbed upon a chair and from there hiked onto the table in front of her. She smiled cheekily and the people standing next to her were staring strangely at her, wondering what she would do next. Drunk people were so entertaining to watch.

Rachel smirked evilly and stomped on one of the guy's hands that was cheering her on and checking her out. Jerk. She stuck out her tongue like a 2nd grader and continued with her devious plan, which didn't sound so clever anymore.

She cleared her throat as loud as she could and half of Nicky's turned around to watch her. She was in for some crap.

Rachel was usually a very shy girl, but as of now she was pissed and under the influence. So she was anything but in her right mind. Her reputation at Spencers was so going down the drain after this.

But she wasn't thinking like that. In fact she wasn't thinking about anything but her evil sister.

It was irrational to be so mad, but change wasn't something Rachel liked.

Change had ruined her life.

It had taken her Dad away from her and her own personality. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Back by the table, a certain prick was standing quite near her but she didn't notice, Aaron Abbott.

And Rachel was going to kill him after his rude request. You don't treat girls like that.

"Take your top off!" He yelled cupping his hands to his mouth, trying to project his voice.

That caught more people's attention as they waited to see if she would actually do it. Yeah right. Rachel wasn't a slut. No WAY.

At this comment the Sons of Ipswich and the girls turned, switching their attention to the tipsy and giddy, blonde.

Sarah at once recognized her and so did Tyler, both of them gaping and praying she wouldn't do it.

But Sarah was soon cowering behind Caleb trying not to attract Rachel's attention. She had a feeling Rachel wasn't going to do it, but something far worse. She edged more and more behind Caleb as he gazed funnily at her.

Obviously he didn't know who the blonde girl was.

At least, not yet.

Rachel soon began her short performance.

"Can anyone tell me where SARAH WENHAM is?" The words were slurred and much of it was a blur.

All eyes at Nicky's soon turned to Sarah as she clamped her eyes shut.

"THANK YOU IPSWICH!" Rachel yelled, giving the crowd a rocker sign.

Many people pointed to Sarah while others gawked at the fact that the two even knew each other.

They were polar opposites-or so they seemed. Good girl Sarah- the nerd. And from what the people at Nicky's could tell about the blonde she was a drunk, slutty teen, or so she looked.

But people didn't know that were very much alike. Both into books and quite shy, reserved people.

Rachel's eyes diverted to Sarah's and a soon blazing determination overtook her eyes.

As drunk as she was, she managed to hop off of the table and sway uneasily over to Sarah.

A lot of the people were still sitting and staring, waiting to see what the blonde wonder would do.

She toppled over a stray object but caught herself on a table and continued, glaring at Sarah.

All the Sons stood gazing upon the beautiful creature and Kate glared at her- she was too pretty, and her boyfriend seemed to be in a trance.

Reid was amused. Seeing pretty blondes drunk was his favorite past time. He was checking her out, a little too much.

The other three were simply standing glancing at her perfect body and slender curves. And of course- her face. Especially Tyler.

Rachel saw Tyler's face- or what looked like Tyler, by a blonde's head. A small smile danced on her lips but soon she was scowling.

She came face to face with her sister and then it began.

Sarah backed away slowly while Caleb stood back not sure how to respond.

"Hi…Rachie…How's it going?" She had a nervous smile on as she repeated the girl's nickname. That was what people called her a lot of the time. Ray, Rachie, Ray Ray, she had too many to count.

"Oh- it's going GREAT. Just flipping great…" She glowered and started again, "Hey Sarah do you wanna know how my day went?" She was trying to be calm.

Sarah had a slightly terrified look on.

"Sure…Look Ray-" But she was cut off mid explanation. Rachel wasn't going to let her apologize just yet.

"No, Sarah. Listen. OKAY- So my day went like this. I got into my car and am on my way over here and when I want to get some gas, it starts raining. So I'm freaking soaked and then it gets all humid and gross and I'm still working my butt to get over here. And then some perv tried to get me to follow him. Then the same pervert tries to force himself on me and I was miraculously saved. That's how it's going Sarah. I swear you are going to make me depressive with all the crap you put me up to…" Rachel was sobering up, enough to yell. The beer wasn't getting that bad, but it would soon enough. Unfortunately Sarah didn't know Rachel was drunk, she just figured she would already be mad.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, feeling very guilty now. But Rachel cut her off again.

"What's with you? Ever since you got a fuckin boyfriend that's all you care about. Well I have a NEWSFLASH for you. He's NOT the only one living on this planet! Who is this boyfriend of yours anyways?" Rachel frowned and Sarah glared malevolently at Rachel.

She wasn't that caught up in Caleb, was she?

At this accusation the 3 boys stood watching Caleb, Reid and Tyler trying to contain their laughter as Pogue smiled hugely.

And the look on Caleb's face- priceless. His mouth was hanging slightly ajar and he himself was in a state if shock and bewilderment. No one said stuff like that about him without getting to know him, especially pretty girls like Rachie.

Sarah stood, still not answering while Rachel sighed.

"Dammit Sarah, tell me which one it is!" She gestured to the 4, well 3 boys since Tyler was out of the question.

Sarah pointed a dainty finger up at Caleb while he still stood.

Where was a camera when you needed one?

Rachel turned to face him smiling-more like grinning evilly- at him.

She slammed her fist down onto the table and noticeably flinched while the other boys watched in amusement.

"You…" Rachel started, but stopped not knowing even what to say. She was not gonna yell at some random guy.

"Okay- Sarah I'm done with this…" She started to sit down, resting her head onto the table when a voice spoke up.

She looked up and two of the boys were staring at her in a too friendly sort of way. One was Tyler the other was a blonde.

The blonde one spoke up.

"Did it hurt?" Reid questioned. His words held a double meaning. He had actually meant to ask if it hurt when her fist hit the table, but he was supposed to be badass Reid, not a generally nice guy. So he had to change the topic. He didn't even know why the question dawned ONLY with this girl. What the hell was going on with him? He felt so…different, around this new girl.

Rachel was thoroughly confused. What was he talking about?

"Huh" Rachel raised a perfect eyebrow and Reid smirked.

And then he got that gut feeling. She was so familiar.

But still he continued to his conquest. He was gonna get her, like he told Sarah.

"When you fell from Heaven, did it hurt?" He covered that with his real question as to her fist and Rachel grunted. Why did they ALWAYS hit on her? She had had it with these stupid Ipswich boys. Two in one day? Enough was enough. The blonde wasn't even appealing to her.

Rachel smirked too and got this strange sensation, a sudden overpowering feeling to yell. She wasn't cut out to physically hurt him in her drunk condition so cursing would have to do for now.

"Douche Bag, FUCK YOU!" She yelped, drawing more attention.

"Oh- but it's no fun when it's solitary!" Reid yipped, not letting some girl ruin all that he had built for himself. His comment sent the other boys making sick faces and Tyler wrinkling his nose in distaste. How much more perverted could you get? A chorus of 'Dude' was being yelled because of his obvious disrespect for girls.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Douche, but you're not getting any…" Rachel frowned hands on her hips ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Oh- princess, we'll see about that…" He smiled liking the new nickname.

"I won't be spending tonight all alone…" Reid grinned and everyone else made barfing sounds. Tyler glared daggers into Reid's head. Why did he always do this? Couldn't he see she wasn't interested? Baby boy frowned in obvious distaste and Rachel caught his expression. He was clearly…jealous.

Suddenly the soft flowing music at Nicky's changed. A loud, upbeat song began flowing through the speakers. It was U and Ur Hand by Pink. How decent.

Rachel smirked, "Hey, Mr. Douche I think God is trying to give you a sign…" She gave him a smug look.

All the 3 boys burst out laughing while Sarah and Kate tried to stifle laughter that eventually came out. Rachel just stood beaming. No more needed to be said from her part. She had just schooled Reid Garwin. BURN…

"Hey, don't they have the same eyes? She kinda looks like Reid, doesn't she" Pogue nudged Tyler in the side.

"Well then, she's a hotter version of Reid." Tyler stated, both of the boys getting a laugh out of that. Tyler hadn't meant to offend her and he meant to say pretty, but the word hot slipped out instead. He internally frowned as they all began to wonder.

None of them said the unthinkable. But they were thinking it. What if she was some sort of his relative? The resemblance could just be a coincidence.

The two siblings noticed nothing of their strikingly, somewhat similar looks. It's this thing with twins, even just siblings. If someone says they look alike they don't acknowledge it, but when they do they start saying things like 'no way' or 'I'm prettier.' And this was the case for both twins. Both blondes stared each other down, neither ready to back down. The rest of the group took in the scene, still giggling like babies.

But they let all previous thought drown out of their heads.

So all of them shook it off and continued shunning poor Reid as he tried to figure the blonde mystery.

Seriously though- no girl, EVER rejected Reid, unless you count his mom who refused to buy him a few things in life. She seemed so vaguely recognizable, but he couldn't point out what was so different about her.

Of course she was gorgeous. All 4 on the Sons were ogling her the second they got here, with mouths open.

But she wasn't normal. He could see it in her eyes. That blazing determination that flowed through her eyes was so familiar. As were those stunning blue eyes.

A few minutes passed as both of the blondes took time to just study each other while the group watched, clearly amused. Sarah apprehensively approached Rachel, not sure if she was still pissed off or not.

"You okay Ray?" Sarah asked.

And in response Rachel sighed, which Sarah took a yes.

So Sarah clutched onto Rachel's arm and led her up leading her closer to the group.

All of the Sons were lined up now, in a distinct order, oldest to youngest. And Kate was standing alongside Caleb on one end.

They were all watching the new blonde who, unwillingly stepped forward.

"Okay so this is Caleb Danvers-my boyfriend" Sarah waved a hand at Caleb and Rachel stood unperturbed. She didn't really want to get to know the boy anyways.

"And then that's Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney, his girlfriend…" She pointed to the couple who smiled. And surprisingly Rachel smiled, nicely, almost for the first time since she talked to these people. They all looked shocked at how generally nice she actually looked when she wasn't ranting.

"And this is Reid Garwin…" Sarah looked between the two and Rachel snorted in amusement. But if she said anything else it would probably cause him to kill her so she restrained.

Lastly, Sarah came to stare upon the brunette, cute little Baby Boy. Everyone's attention was soon following Sarah's as they all looked to see how Rachel would like the brunette.

Sarah had bluntly stated earlier that the gorgeous model-like girl would fall head over heels for Tyler. All of them just wanted to see if the theory was true, they didn't believe it- especially after seeing her and her actions.

But Rachel couldn't control them so they hadn't really met the REAL her. Only Tyler had, well he had seen more of her innocent side.

As everyone's bodies turned towards Tyler including Rachel's, Sarah began.

"And that is-"­ Sarah never got to finish because Rachel cut in.

"Tyler Simms!" Rachel smiled hugely in his direction and Tyler blushed.

The whole group stared wide-eyed at the two of them and all were to bewildered to talk. How did Baby Boy already score the girl?!?!

Tyler finally regained his posture.

"Hi Rachel…" He waved a little awkwardly and she mirrored it.

"You know him?" Sarah asked, baffled. She wasn't expecting THIS.

"Oh yeah- did we forget to tell you guys? We're eloping! So sorry, you're not invited to the wedding!" Rachel smirked and walked over to Tyler clinging to his arm.

Tyler smiled softly, cheeks changing to a reddish tint while Reid glared at his best friend. The other two were just shocked that Tyler had finally got a pair of his own.

All of the boys stood gawking as some of the teens at Nicky's also joined in, mouths hanging open for the millionth time in that night.

"You…" Sarah started, her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry Sarah, no time for chit chat. Me and Tyler have to go pick a wedding song! How about this one? Let's dance Tyler!" She pulled his arm swiftly as he happily obliged to her wish.

They both came upon the dance floor, only to have the song changed.

One Of Jesse McCartney's songs flowed out of the jukebox.

It was called Just so you know.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_

It fit perfectly, they just had no idea yet.

The slow song drifted through Nicky's as Tyler uncomfortably rested his hands a little above her hips. It was so cute. Rachel liked how he was so shy. He wouldn't even touch her hips. Something she'd never seen in a guy…

They continued dancing, a bit awkwardly, and not making a lot of contact. Especially Tyler…he was itching to just go sit back down, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself.

The rest of the group just stared, unmoving since the little revelation of Rachel knowing Tyler and vice versa.

Kate was the first to recover.

"Did they just…" She trailed off.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I think so…" Sarah was a bit dazed herself, trying to put 2 and 2 together.

"Wow, who knew Baby Boy would score such a…wow…" Pogue uttered, still in serious shock that Tyler had talked to a girl like THAT.

"She's hot!" Reid exclaimed, a huge smirk lighting his face, but still in denial that she had said no.

"I second that!" Caleb and Pogue both yelled watching her drift away with Baby Boy and both earning huge slaps on the backs of their heads. The boys grimaced at the contact and apologized politely to their girlfriends. They hadn't known what had gotten into them- seriously.

"Hey Sarah, you said she was your sister, but I see NO resemblance, except maybe the hair…" Kate looked questioningly upon her friend and back at the new blonde, trying to analyze their looks.

"Yeah- she's adopted. My parents adopted her from a Foster Care home a few years back, but we're so close, we consider each other blood related siblings." Sarah stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's cool. But she's the total opposite of you, how do you even get along?" Kate answered, and Caleb and the other boys turned, waiting for her answer.

"Seriously, what's her deal?" Reid asked, being a bit snobbish.

"Nothing guys, I told you. She's really sweet most of the time. I don't know what's wrong with her today…she's never this mad…" Sarah glanced back at her sister and narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right about Rachel. She was never this pissed off…only when…OH GOD.

"NO!" Sarah accidentally yelled, meaning to whisper, but the sudden shriek was for good reason. Rachel was drunk. Something Sarah could NEVER cope with. This was bad.

The group stared at her, waiting for her to explain her sudden outburst.

Caleb was beginning to worry, Sarah never freaked like this.

"Hey, hey, calm down, what's wrong?" Caleb came over wrapping his arms around Sarah as she frowned into his chest. The rest of the teens stared in confusion. Why was Sarah flipping out all of the time with her sister? It made no sense.

And then suddenly an unknown anger arose in Sarah as she realized what was happening. Rachel was using Tyler, just like her other boy toys. Sarah wasn't going to let her do it, she wasn't going to see Tyler hurt, especially since this was the first time he had gone out of his way to talk to a girl. Rachel was being stupid and Sarah figured she wasn't going to let her sister hurt one of her friends. If only she knew…Rachel really did like Tyler so far. She wasn't toying with the boy, but Sarah thought otherwise.

Angrily, Sarah jumped out of Caleb's arms, ready to yell at her sister for being so inconsiderate of other's feelings. She made her way towards the dance floor, to the dancing couple.

The Sons watched her leave with a sense of puzzlement. She was being really moody.

"What's her deal? She's all jittery…" Reid remarked.

"Seriously man, it's like she's possessed." Pogue looked at Kate and both shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess she's stressed. Either that or she's not telling me something. I mean did you see the way her sister looked at me?" Caleb asked, still perplexed about her feelings towards him. There was something…off about Rachel.

"Well…" Kate pointed to the couple that was dancing and Sarah stomping over there.

"There's obviously some issue…" Pogue finished for his girlfriend. The group didn't move waiting for Sarah to do….whatever it was she was going to do.

The angered blonde wretched Rachel apart from Tyler while Tyler watched stunned, wondering what was wrong.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't as calm as Baby Boy. She was gonna blow. Sarah had no fucking right to ruin the dance too, especially after forgetting and ignoring her completely.

Rachel was about to yell, when she slowly started drifting off. Her grip on reality was slowly slipping. Her head was woozy and things were starting to spin. She gripped a side table for some support, but Sarah gripped her hard, bringing her up. She was gonna give Rachel a piece of her mind, and she didn't sense anything was wrong with Rachel.

Rachel vaguely remembered Sarah's mouth moving while her eyebrows knitted together, in anger.

She had been feeling lightheaded for a while and now it was coming into full effect. Damn alcohol.

Rachel's eyes swept the room one final time and she saw Tyler's concerned face while the rest of the group was watching Sarah. With one final breath, Rachel fell limp into Sarah's arms.

**A/N OHHHH- CLIFFY. Tehehehe, I'm so evil. Don't you love me? **

**Hope u liked it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!!! **

**Reid is hitting on his sister…INCEST…lol, the madness continues... **

**Remember to R&R. if u review u get a free hug from…TYLER! Yeah… **

**-Mrs.Dazzley-**


	4. Side project

**Sorry I haven't update for so long. This story isn't going to continue until I'm done with Freak Unleashed. SORRY. It's sort of a side project. So don't expect it to be done anytime soon. But if you enjoyed this you'll LOVE my other story a LOT more. FREAK UNLEASHED, go check it out. **

**Once again, sorry for not updating. I know it sucks. :(**


End file.
